Rozkwit odwagi (Courage Rising)
by Nicram93
Summary: Tłumaczenie opowiadania autorstwa merlynthegrey. Jest to alternatywna historia lat 3-7, w dużej mierze trzyma się kanonu, ale zawiera też dość liczne zmiany. Autor stara się przede wszystkim sparować razem Harry'ego i Hermionę. Postacie, świat jak i przedmioty należą oczywiście do J.K. Rowling.
1. Delegacja ministerstwa

**Rozdział 1 - Delegacja ministerstwa**

Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie była wyjątkowo dość często odwiedzana przez ludzi w te letnie wakacje. Duża część zamku płonęła w świetle świec, również latarnia morska na wzgórzu, z której rozpościerał się widok na czarne jezioro, pośród ciemności wczesnego zmierzchu. Najbardziej widoczna była jednak wieża, w której mieszkał dyrektor; mnóstwo mrocznych postaci oświetlonych płomieniem świec można było dostrzec w oknach zamku.

Albus Dumbledore, Najwyższa Szycha Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy i uważany za jednego z najwybitniejszych czarodziejów współczesnej epoki, zszedł po schodach ze swojej sypialni i udał się do oświetlonego gabinetu, ubrany w purpurowy szlafrok w ciekawe wzory witał swoich późnych i niespodziewanych gości.

Korneliusz Knot, minister magii, ubrany w zielony płaszcz i służbowe szaty stał na czele delegacji zgromadzonej w gabinecie. Dolores Umbridge, starszy podsekretarz ministra, stała po jego lewej stronie,  
a po prawej znajdował się szef Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami – Amos Diggory. Obecna była także członkini personelu Dumbledore'a – Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Panie ministrze, Amosie, pani – przywitał się Dumbledore, siadając przy swoim dębowym biurku, starannie zakładając swoje okulary połówki na zakrzywionym nosie. - Jakie okoliczności sprowadzają was  
do mojego gabinetu, tuż o wschodzie słońca?

\- Obawiam się, że to bardzo nieprzyjemna sprawa, Dumbledore – powiedział Korneliusz, kręcąc melonikiem w dłoniach. - Będziemy tu przez jakiś czas – dodał, patrząc na samotne krzesło przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Dumbledore z uśmiechem. - Jeśli wiadomości są tak nieprzyjemne, jak mówisz, najlepiej będzie, jeśli poczujemy się komfortowo. - Wyciągnął różdżkę z przegródki szlafroka i leniwie szturchnął nią jeden raz, w gabinecie pojawiło się kilka tapicerowanych krzeseł. Jeden po drugim, każdy z członków delegacji zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Cóż, Korneliuszu, twoja sekretarka oznajmiła, że to ważne, żebyśmy się spotkali – poinformował Dumbledore, obracając różdżkę z roztargnieniem. Przyłapał Dolores na nerwowym spojrzeniu, którym go obdarzała; raczej cieszył się z tego, że czuła się nieswojo.

\- To jest nie do pomyślenia – powiedział minister, kręcąc melonikiem szybciej niż wcześniej. - Pewien więzień uciekł z Azkabanu. - Dumbledore przestał obracać różdżkę, a jego wesołe spojrzenie zniknęło,  
gdy niebieskie oczy się zwęziły.

\- Przyznaję, że jest to niepokojące – przyznał obiektywnie Dumbledore. - Ale z pewnością sama ucieczka jakiegoś więźnia nie jest wystarczającym powodem, aby budzić mnie tak wcześnie. Większość przetrzymywanych więźniów w Azkabanie jest równie niebezpieczna, jak inni, więc wybaczysz mi moje stwierdzenie. Zwykła sowa z tą informacją, by mi wystarczyła. - Minister poruszył się niespokojnie  
na krześle, zanim znów się odezwał.

\- Tym więźniem jest Syriusz Black.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Dumbledore, zerkając ukradkiem na swoją zastępczynię.

\- Obawiam się, że tak, Dumbledore – powiedział Knot. - I z przykrością muszę powiedzieć, że jest jeszcze gorzej.

\- Mam trochę brandy – zaproponował Dumbledore. Wstał i podszedł do szafki, która stała najbliżej biurka, skąd wziął zakurzoną butelkę. Szybko machnął różdżką, pojawiło się kilka szklanek, które wypełniły się trunkiem. Dumbledore jeszcze raz machnął różdżką i każda szklanka znalazła się przed każdym z gości.

\- Dziękuję ci, Albusie – powiedział z wdzięcznością Amos. - Madame Rosmerta?

\- Właściwie to nie – odpowiedział dyrektor, gdy wrócił na swoje miejsce. - To pochodzi z uroczej mugolskiej wioski we Francji. Nazywają ją Cognac; przyznaję, że lubię ją prawie tak bardzo, jak cytrynowe dropsy.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze Dumbledore, ale myślę, że podziękuję – odrzekła Dolores z wymuszonym uśmiechem, po czym szybko odłożyła szklankę.

\- Ach, ależ oczywiście – powiedział Dumbledore, usuwając szklankę. - Wybacz mi, Dolores, czasami zapominam, że nie lubisz niczego, co jest powiązane z mugolami.

\- Tak, wszyscy powinni podzielać moje zdanie – przyznała podsekretarz. - Nie jesteśmy częścią ich świata, ponieważ oni nie są częścią naszego.

\- Pani podsekretarz – odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie mugole, to napoje alkoholowe nigdy by nie istniały w świecie czarodziejów?

\- To chyba nie najlepszy czas, na rozstrzyganie tej sprawy, Albusie – powiedziała ostro Minerwa. Dumbledore skinął jej głową.

\- Tak, słusznie, wybacz mi. Korneliuszu, kontynuuj.

\- Tak, cóż, jak już mówiłem – zaczął Knot, który w przeciwieństwie do Umbidge wyglądał, jakby cieszył się z brandy. - Dementorzy zauważyli, że cela została opuszczona przed północą. Przeszukali wyspę kawałek, po kawałku, nigdzie go nie znaleźli. Oczywiście powiadomiłem mugolskiego premiera. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie udało się go odnaleźć, musimy założyć, że uciekł z wyspy i jest już na stałym lądzie.

\- Ostrzegałam cię, panie ministrze, aby nie informować premiera mugoli – powiedziała Umbridge. - Nasi najbardziej wybitni członkowie czarodziejskiego świata, nie będą zadowoleni z tej decyzji, nie było powodu do angażowania ich. Co ważniejsze musimy uważać, aby nie przedstawiać nas w świetle, gdzie chcemy nawiązać współpracę z mugolami.

\- Pani podsekretarz, chociaż możecie swobodnie rozpowszechniać swoje poglądy na temat czystości krwi i izolacji od mugoli wśród innych podobnych pani osób, nie będę tego tolerować w moim gabinecie.  
\- Dumbledore nie był zły, ale wszyscy z łatwością dostrzegli ostrzeżenie w jego głosie.

\- Dolores, proszę, mamy o wiele ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia – powiedział Korneliusz.

\- Tak, oczywiście, panie ministrze – przyznała Umbridge. - Niech pan mi wybaczy, dyrektorze. - Dumbledore uprzejmie skinął głową, Knot kontynuował.

\- Amelia już zaalarmowała Departament Magicznego Egzekwowania Prawa, więc w tej chwili aurorzy nadzorują i stacjonują w każdej większej osadzie czarodziejów, które Black może prawdopodobnie odwiedzić. Przejdę jednak do sedna dzisiejszej wizyty. - Zatrzymał się i rzucił Dumbledore'owi długie spojrzenie.

\- Harry Potter – powiedział trzeźwo Dumbledore. Potrzebował kolejnego drinka. Jego kieliszek wydawał się z nim zgadzać i zapełnił się po raz drugi.

\- Niestety, Dumbledore – przyznał ze smutkiem Knot. - Musimy być pewni, że jest dobrze chroniony.

\- Syriusz Black nie będzie w stanie przekroczyć osłony domu – powiedział z przekonaniem Dumbledore.

\- Wybacz mi dyrektorze, ale jak możesz być tego pewien? - zapytała Dolores. - Black był jednym z najwspanialszych aurorów w ministerstwie, zanim pokazał swoją prawdziwą naturę. Jesteś jednak pewien,  
że pan Potter jest bezpieczny dzięki ochronie, którą zapewniłeś? Nie jest moim zamiarem podważanie twoich umiejętności i wiedzy, dyrektorze, ale z pewnością widzisz, dlaczego ministerstwo woli się upewnić? Pan Potter jest zbawcą naszego świata i nastąpiłaby straszliwa katastrofa, gdyby Black skończył to, co zaczął trzynaście lat temu.

\- Dolores – syknął Knot. - Nie dbam o ochronę Harry'ego, kiedy jest w domu, szczegóły jego ochrony otrzymaliśmy trzynaście lat temu od Dumbledore'a i zostały zatwierdzone przez Bagnolda, Croucha  
i wybitnych przedstawicieli Wizengamotu. - Odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. - Moją troską jest jego ochrona po opuszczeniu domu.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Dumbledore. - Wierzysz, że Hogwart jest celem Syriusza?

\- Mam ku temu powód – zauważył Knot. - Jak wiecie, moim niefortunnym obowiązkiem jest okresowa kontrola więzienia w Azkabanie. Większość więźniów popada w szaleństwo w ciągu pierwszego roku pobytu wśród dementorów, ale Black, cóż, był prawie normalny.

\- Dementorzy nie mieli na niego wpływu?

\- Trudno jednoznacznie powiedzieć – przyznał minister. - Myślę, że był z pewnością niezadowolony z porażki Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, byłem tam, jak sobie przypominacie, kiedy go znaleźliśmy, śmiał się ze szczątek swego byłego przyjaciela, Petera Pettigrew.

\- Pamiętam dobrze – powiedział Dumbledore.

\- Tak, cóż, kiedy ostatnio odwiedziłem Azkaban, byłem zdumiony tym, jak... Black był zdrowy na umyśle. Odwiedziłem go na chwilę. Odbyliśmy krótką rozmowę. Zapytał, czy mógłbym mu dać moją gazetę... brakowało mu krzyżówek, tak powiedział. Dumbledore, on wydawał się znudzony, jednak rozmawiając z jednym ze strażników, powiedział mi, że Black mruczy we śnie, od lat jest tak samo, tak powiedział... dręczą go sny o Jamesie i Lily... poczucie winy, według mnie... jednak ostatnio...

\- Kontynuuj – zachęcił go dyrektor.

\- Jakiś czas później, po mojej wizycie, zaczął mówić coś zupełnie innego: „On jest w Hogwarcie".

\- Dziwne – powiedział Dumbledore, do tej pory stał w miejscu, lecz teraz zaczął chodzić po gabinecie. - Więc Black uciekł z Azkabanu o własnych siłach i z tego, co można wywnioskować, jest w stanie odeprzeć zły wpływ dementorów bez użycia różdżki. Rzeczywiście niepokojące wieści, Korneliuszu.

\- Zgadzasz się więc ze mną, że chłopiec musi być chroniony.

\- Naturalnie – przyznał Dumbledore. - Nie widzę jednak możliwości, aby zapewnić mu jeszcze większą ochronę, kiedy jest w domu, Lord Voldemort ani żaden śmierciożerca nie zdoła przekroczyć tej osłony,  
a później chłopiec znajdzie się w pociągu Hogwart Express. Black będzie miał trudności z infiltracją zamku, nie mówiąc już o możliwości dorwania w swoje ręce Harry'ego. Oczywiście istnieje inny rodzaj ochrony, który jednak nie jest odpowiedni dla tego miejsca.

\- Być może – powiedział Knot. - Jednak mimo to nie możemy zignorować tego, że chłopiec jest kuszącym celem dla Blacka, w jakimkolwiek miejscu by się nie znajdował. Jestem gotów na te środki, skoro wymaga tego sytuacja.

\- Co jesteś gotów zrobić, Korneliuszu?

\- Oczywiście zostawić patrole dementorów w Hogsmeade i Hogwarcie.

\- Nie pozwolę na obecność choćby jednego dementora na terenie Hogwartu, Korneliuszu. To są obrzydliwe stworzenia, które są bardzo niegodne zaufania, tak samo, jak więźniowie, których strzegą.  
Nie zapominaj, że kiedyś służyli Lordowi Voldemortowi.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie będą przeszkadzać w codziennym funkcjonowaniu Hogwartu – powiedział Korneliusz, a jego głos podniósł się o kilka tonów, jednak nie osiągnął jeszcze najwyższego stanu.  
\- Umieścimy ich przy każdej bramie i wokół terenu zamku. Chodzi o to, aby uniemożliwić Blackowi postawienie stopy na terenie Hogwartu, a przynajmniej o schwytanie go na tym uczynku. Wiem, co o nich myślisz, Dumbledore. Czuję się wśród nich tak samo niekomfortowo, jak ty, ale sprawa jest zbyt poważna.

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Miał zastrzeżenia co do samodyscypliny dementorów, bał się czy nie będzie ich kusić szkoła pełna uczniów. Dementorzy stanowili równie duże zagrożenie dla uczniów co Black.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Dumbledore, wiedząc, że Korneliusz może zwrócić się z tą propozycją do rady szkolnej, aby przepchnąć sprawę. Gdyby się zgodził, mógłby przynajmniej wynegocjować korzystniejsze warunki i wyznaczyć wyraźne granice. - Możemy omówić szczegóły w późniejszym terminie, ale na razie masz moje poparcie.

\- Dziękuję, Dumbledore – odpowiedział Knot, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło. - Przy odrobinie szczęścia złapiemy Blacka przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego i będziemy mogli w ogóle nie wdrażać tego pomysłu w życie.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – zgodził się Dumbledore. - Minerwo, czy zechciałabyś umówić mnie na spotkanie z personelem podczas lunchu?

\- Oczywiście, Albusie – odparła McGonagall.

\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, co wymaga mojej natychmiastowej uwagi, Korneliuszu?

\- Pewnie na co najmniej kilka następnych godzin – powiedział przepraszającym głosem Knot. - Podejrzewam, że będę potrzebował twojej pomocy jako Naczelnego Maga, później rano, aby przekazać oficjalne stanowisko dementorom. W związku z tym, że to Amos jest szefem departamentu, który nadzoruje kontrolę nad dementorami, zostawię go, aby omówił z tobą szczegóły. Jest jednak jeszcze jedna sprawa,  
o której muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Cieszę się – zachęcił go Dumbledore.

\- Chodzi o twoją ostatnią nominację na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Remusa J. Lupina.

\- Jestem pewien, że wiesz, że rada zatwierdziła nominację pana Lupina – odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Będzie świetnym dodatkiem do mojego personelu, bez względu na uprzedzenia Lucjusza.

\- Przepraszam, dyrektorze – powiedział szybko Amos. - Nie jestem tutaj, aby krytykować wasze metody rekrutacji. Widzę jednak troskę byłego członka rady. Mają powód do zmartwień, zatrudnienie wilkołaka jest niebezpieczne. Umieszczenie jednego z nich w okolicy dzieci nie wydaje się zbyt mądre.

\- Wilkołaki to niebezpieczne, ohydne bestie – oświadczyła Umbridge. - Nie ufasz dementorom, aby strzegli tej szkoły, ale z drugiej strony wydajesz się niesamowicie zadowolony z narażenia dzieci  
na niebezpieczeństwo z powodu wysoce nieprzewidywalnego i niebezpiecznego stworzenia.

\- Remus może i jest wilkołakiem, ale jest również człowiekiem takim jak ty czy ja – powiedział Dumbledore, wyglądając po raz pierwszy na rozgniewanego. - Jako chłopiec uczęszczał do tej szkoły, już wtedy będąc wilkołakiem i odnotowaliśmy tylko jeden niewielki incydent. Co więcej, dzisiaj możemy kontrolować niebezpieczne aspekty jego transformacji, za pomocą wywaru tojadowego, stworzonego przez naszego własnego zdolnego mistrza eliksirów. Nie widzę problemu co do jego nominacji.

\- A co z jego doświadczeniem? - zapytała Umbridge.

\- Co w związku z nim? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Dumbledore, a moc jego głosu stale rosła. - Jako dyrektor jestem upoważniony do określania zasług osób, które wnioskują na stanowisko nauczyciela, zasługi Remusa w czasie wojny mówią same za siebie. W odniesieniu do certyfikatów, zarówno Kwiryniusz Quirrell, jak i Gilderoy Lockhart mieli je znakomite, ale nie nadawali się bardziej do nauczania uczniów niż Lord Voldemort, wreszcie, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, Remus jest najlepszym kandydatem na to miejsce.

\- Co masz na myśli, Albusie? - zapytał Amos.

\- Remus oddałby życie, aby chronić Harry'ego.

\- Dlaczego wilkołak miałby interesować się ochroną pana Pottera? – zapytała Umbridge.

\- Przyjaciele, pani podsekretarz – powiedział po prostu Dumbledore. - James Potter miał kilku przyjaciół w szkole i później w życiu, między innymi Syriusz Black, Peter Pettigrew i Remus Lupin.

\- Rozumiem – przyznał Amos. - Cóż, ponieważ rada już zatwierdziła tę decyzję, a Korneliusz uzyskał twoją zgodę, nie widzę powodu, aby dalej się sprzeciwiać. Na tym kończy się moja sprawa, Albusie.  
\- Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- Cóż, zajęliśmy wystarczająco dużo twojego czasu, Dumbledore – powiedział Knot.

\- Mogę cię odprowadzić – zaproponował Dumbledore.

\- Mogę się tym zająć, Albusie – powiedziała Minerwa. - Wkrótce będziesz potrzebny.

\- Dziękuję, Minerwo – odpowiedział jej Dumbledore. - Zanim pójdziesz, Amosie, zasugerowałbym, żebyś przypomniał Lucjuszowi, że nie jest już członkiem rady i jako taki nie powinien być wtajemniczany w takie informacje. Dobranoc.

\- Na pewno mu przypomnę – odrzekł Amos ze skinieniem głowy.

Dumbledore czekał, aż Minerwa odprowadzi delegację z jego gabinetu, po czym podszedł do swojego naczynia z cukierkami. Wrzucił do ust cytrynowego dropsa i zaczął spacerować. Jego umysł i serce były niespokojne.

\- Dlaczego teraz Syriuszu? - zapytał siebie, gdy podszedł do szafki zawierającej myślodsiewnię. Wyciągnął ją i położył na biurku. Przycisnął czubek różdżki do skroni, jego oczy zamknęły się i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

_\- Subsidium, Memoria._ \- Chwilę później szczupłe pasmo świecącej niebieskiej mgiełki przywarło do czubka jego różdżki, gdy oderwał ją od swej głowy. Wrzucił substancję do myślodsiewni i zawirował nią raz, przed nim pojawiła się dokładna replika wydarzeń dzisiejszej nocy. Zakręcił nią ponownie. Tym razem obraz został zastąpiony twarzą jedenastoletniego chłopca z blizną na czole w kształcie błyskawicy.  
Ze smutkiem popatrzył na ten obraz.

\- Kończy mi się czas, Harry – powiedział do migoczącego obrazu. Spojrzał z powrotem na swoje biurko, gdzie uszkodzony dziennik Toma Riddle'a leżał jak gdyby nigdy nic, przedmiot, który bardzo go niepokoił  
i przynosił dużo więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Dumbledore nienawidził wróżbiarstwa, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że los ciągle spiskuje przeciw chłopcu. Rzeczywiście, myślodsiewnia odzwierciedlała jego myśli, gdy twarz innej osoby pojawiła się w misie. Kobieta w dużych okularach, ubrana w kilka szali z kryształową kulą. Zirytował się.

\- Wciąż jest tylko chłopcem – powiedział do siebie. - Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jaki los podarowałeś swojemu chrześniakowi, Syriuszu? - Kolejny obraz zawirował, Harry stał przed lustrem.

\- Chłopiec z przeznaczeniem i wielką straszną odpowiedzialnością, Albusie – zauważył portret Armando Dippeta. - Nie możesz tego zignorować. - Dumbledore jednak to zrobił i zignorował swojego poprzednika. Wiele portretów poruszało się teraz, ale twarz Dumbledore'a była wpatrzona w myślodsiewnię, gdy obraz kolejny raz się zmienił. Z misy dobiegł głos.

_\- Ufam Syriuszowi, profesorze – powiedział James, jego młoda twarz była wyzywająca i odważna._

_\- Jestem w pełni gotów, by być twoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy – odpowiedział dyrektor._

_\- Dziękuję, ale to nie będzie konieczne, Syriusz będzie naszym Strażnikiem Tajemnicy._

\- Tak mi przykro, Harry – powiedział głośno Dumbledore. - Gdybym tylko wiedział...

Daleko na południu, setki mil stąd, chłopiec o imieniu Harry Potter obudził się z niespokojnego snu.


	2. Nieznajomy na Magnolia Crescent

**Rozdział 2 - Nieznajomy na Magnolia Crescent**

Harry obudził się wczesnym rankiem, deszcz bębnił w szybę małego okna jego niewielkiej sypialni w domu pod numerem czwartym. Jęknął, delikatnie odsunął na bok koce, poczuł ból pleców, który był przypomnieniem wydarzeń ostatniej nocy. Trzynastoletni Harry uważał swoje nastoletnie istnienie za coś nadzwyczajnego, zwłaszcza że udało mu się to, mimo tak licznych problemów.

Jego urodziny zaczęły się wystarczająco udanie, w środku nocy nadeszły listy od jego najlepszych przyjaciół: Rona i Hermiony, w których każde z nich przysłało mu życzenia i prezent. Ron był z rodziną w Egipcie, ponieważ jego tata wygrał główną nagrodę w loterii Proroka Codziennego. Chłopiec dał mu fałszoskop, urządzenie, które wykrywało kogoś, kto zachowywał się nieuczciwie i był niewiarygodny. Nawet teraz, kilka dni później, pozostawał milczący i stał spokojnie. Harry podejrzewał, że działo się tak dlatego, że jego krewni nie ukrywali swoich uczuć i zamiarów względem niego, wręcz na każdym kroku jawnie je okazywali.

Hermiona przebiła jednak wszystkich, co zgodnie z prawdą nie zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Napisała długi list, w którym opowiedziała o swoim pobycie we Francji, gdzie nauczyła się wiele o magii. Podarowała mu także najlepszy zestaw miotlarski, służący do konserwacji miotły, jaki mógłby sobie wymarzyć, bardzo chciał jak najszybciej z niego skorzystać. Dla zwykłego człowieka słowa takie jak: czary, fałszoskop czy Hogwart, byłyby kompletnie niezrozumiałe. Dla Harry'ego jednak były tak normalne, jak każde inne, ponieważ Harry Potter nie był normalnym chłopcem.

Był młodym czarodziejem uczącym się i uczęszczającym do jednej z najstarszych i najbardziej prestiżowych szkół magii. Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie – jedyne miejsce, które uważał za dom i był przyjemną odmianą w odróżnieniu od pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie przebywał; numer czwarty, Privet Drive, Surrey. Tutaj, w domu swoich krewnych, u których żył od jedenastu lat i każdego dnia letnich wakacji od czasu przyjęcia do magicznej szkoły, czuł się niechciany, zaniedbany, pogardzany i w pełni znienawidzony. Harry Potter nie był w tym momencie szczególnie szczęśliwy, ciotka Marge przyjeżdżała w odwiedziny i był to powód, przez który chłopiec nie spieszył się ze wstaniem z łóżka.

Wuj Vernon uwielbiał urodziny Harry'ego, była to świetna okazja, którą wykorzystywał, aby spróbować „pokonać w nim tego dziwaka". Vernon nieugięcie trzymał się swoich przekonań i miał nadzieję, że los wkrótce obdarzy go za to swoim błogosławieństwem i odwdzięczy się za jego konsekwencję. W tym roku nie był jednak w tym osamotniony. Marge łaskawie przystała na jego ofertę, aby przyjechała wcześniej, niż planowała, by „pomóc Harry'emu w osiągnięciu nastoletniego wieku".

Marge rzadko odwiedzała dom pod numerem czwartym, jednak Harry wątpił w to, by kiedykolwiek zapomniał o którejś z jej wizyt. Była tak duża, jak wuj Vernon, muskularna, bez szyi, grymas nigdy nie znikał z jej twarzy. Jednak to nie te powody sprawiały, że potrafiła zepsuć Harry'emu nawet najlepszy dzień. Nie, to co powodowało, że ciotka Marge była tak okropna, było to, że nienawidziła go bardziej niż jego krewni, z którymi mieszkał.

Marge miała także psa, który wabił się Majcher i był bez wątpienia zwierzęcym odpowiednikiem ciotki. Buldog z pewnością również za nim nie przepadał, o czym świadczyła blizna na jego kostce po ostatniej wizycie ciotki, tuż przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Spędził wtedy prawie cały dzień na drzewie, jego skarpetka zabarwiła się wtedy na czerwono, gdy Majcher ściągnął ją z jego stopy.

Nikt jednak nie był świadomy tych sekretnych cierpień Harry'ego Pottera. Nigdy nikomu się nie zwierzał ani nauczycielom ze szkoły podstawowej, ani opiekunce domu w Hogwarcie, ani nawet jego najlepszym przyjaciołom. Tak naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego ukrywa to przed innymi. Jakaś część jego duszy wstydziła się tego, mimo iż umiał czarować i był w pełni zdolny do obrony przed przemocą, to jego różdżka jak każdy inny przedmiot, który był związany z jego „nienormalnością", leżała zamknięta w komórce pod schodami. Oszukiwałby sam siebie, gdyby zaprzeczył, że ta druga strona jego duszy jest zdeterminowana, by nie ugiąć się przed tym cierpieniem. Nie zamierzał okazywać słabości. Tak właśnie było, kiedy Harry ostrożnie wstał z łóżka i znalazł okulary, przygotował się na ostatni dzień pobytu ciotki Marge.

Śniadanie było mile spędzonym czasem. Harry, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie odczuć siniaków i bólu w plecach, poruszał się zdecydowanie wolniej, niż życzyłaby sobie tego ciotka, kiedy rozdzielał stos kiełbasek na śniadanie na trzy duże talerze.

\- Pospiesz się, chłopcze – skinęła na niego Marge. - Nie wszyscy z nas mogą swobodnie włóczyć się bez żadnego pożytku, Dudziaczek potrzebuje swojego białka, nie może być tak chudy, jak ty.

\- Oczywiście, ciociu Marge – odpowiedział Harry, jego umysł skupił się na formularzu pozwolenia na wizyty w Hogsmeade, który wuj Vernon obiecał podpisać, jeśli Harry będzie opowiadał o swoim życiu tak, jak zażyczył sobie wuj i będzie się zachowywał normalnie w towarzystwie ciotki. Ignorując ból, przyspieszył swoje tempo pracy i pobiegł do kuchenki, żeby samemu zjeść więcej kiełbasek. Kiedy Marge i Dursleyowie byli już w pełni najedzeni, dla niego nie zostało już nic. Wycofali się do salonu, zostawiając go samego, aby umył naczynia. Harry zdołał usłyszeć część wiadomości.

_\- Syriusz Black, aresztowany w przeszłości za masowe morderstwa i spisek z organizacją terrorystyczną, uciekł wczoraj z więzienia o podwyższonym rygorze bezpieczeństwa. Opinia publiczna jest poinformowana, że Black jest prawdopodobnie uzbrojony i niebezpieczny. W przypadku posiadania jakichkolwiek informacji prosimy o kontakt pod numer specjalny i radzimy zachować szczególną ostrożność._

\- Będziesz taki jak on, chłopcze – stwierdziła Marge, zauważając jego spojrzenie. Wskazała palcem na telewizor. - Skończysz dokładnie jak on, jeśli nie będziesz się uczył. - Harry spojrzał na telewizor. Mężczyzna na zdjęciu był naprawdę ponury, jego czarne włosy były długie, splątane i zniekształcone, a jego twarz chuda i zapadnięta. Jednak to oczy skazańca nim wstrząsnęły, nienaturalny blask jego źrenic zdawał się oświetlać głębokie ciemne oczodoły.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ciociu Marge – odpowiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że na tym rozmowa się zakończy, jednak powinien się domyślić, że nie. Marge nigdy nie przegapiła okazji, aby wskazać mu elementy, w których mógłby się poprawić.

\- Powinieneś być wdzięczny mojemu bratu i Petunii, że cię zatrzymali – stwierdziła po łyku herbaty. - Jeśli nie dąsasz się tak, jak to masz w zwyczaju, to mógłbyś okazać uprzejmość i zrobić coś sam z siebie. Pamiętaj, gdyby podrzucili cię na progu mojego domu – dodała, siorbiąc herbatę. - trafiłbyś prosto do sierocińca.

Harry zdołał odetchnąć na chwilę po śniadaniu i nie musiał znosić towarzystwa ciotki aż do kolacji, ponieważ wszyscy udali się do miasta podczas jej ostatniego dnia pobytu. Nie pomagał nawet ciotce Petunii w kuchni, podczas przygotowywania wykwintnej kolacji.

\- Nie chcę, abyś popsuł ten wieczór – powiedziała ciotka, kiedy zapytał, czy nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy. - Trzymaj się z daleka, aż nie skończę wszystkiego. - Tak więc, kiedy wuj Vernon przygotowywał kilka butelek wina, Harry starał się trzymać na uboczu, dopóki nie został wezwany na kolację.

Petunia naprawdę się postarała, chłopiec musiał to niechętnie przyznać. Na stole pojawiły się: zupa, łosoś oraz cytrynowe ciasto bezowe. Harry miał nadzieję, że noc minie bez żadnych incydentów; w myślach widział już podpisany formularz ze zgodą na wizyty w Hogsmeade i nie mógł się doczekać wizyty w wiosce z Ronem i Hermioną. Uprzątnął stół po kolacji, mając nadzieję, że zrobi to dobre wrażenie na wuju, unikając przy okazji wszystkiego, co mogłoby wywołać gniew u ciotki Marge. Gdy wieczór zbliżał się ku końcowi, Vernon wyjął butelkę brandy.

\- Kieliszek na noc? - zapytał.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy to mądre, jego ciotka była już cała czerwona po kilku kieliszkach wina.

\- Tak, dziękuję – powiedziała, skrzywiła się na chwilę, co zapewne miało być uśmiechem. - Dalej – zachęcała, nakłaniając Vernona, by nalał więcej. - Mam mocną głowę.

\- To oczywiste – odpowiedział wuj Vernon, nalewając trunku do szklanki i zasiadając ponownie na swoim miejscu. Marge z czułością spojrzała na siostrzeńca, który wbił widelec w czwarty kawałek ciasta.

\- Spokojnie, synu – zachichotał wuj.

\- Bzdura, Vernon – sprzeciwiła się Marge, pociągając kolejny łyk brandy. - Będziesz mężczyzną o odpowiedniej posturze, czyż nie tak? - Dudley tylko skinął głową, gdyż jego usta wypełnione były jedzeniem. Przytrzymała kieliszek, by wuj Vernon nalał jej kolejnego drinka. - Tak, będziesz wspaniałym mężczyzną, jak twój ojciec. W przeciwieństwie do niego – dodała, wskazując na Harry'ego. Chłopiec wstrzymał oddech. „Nie teraz". - pomyślał. Był tak blisko.

\- Ten wygląda okropnie, jakiś taki mizerny, chudy, niemal karłowaty – powiedziała, kiwając głową, jakby się ze sobą zgadzała. - Widzisz, to tak jak z psami, niektóre takie się po prostu rodzą, niedojrzałe, szczupłe i bezużyteczne. Miałam takiego, pułkownika Fubstera, utopiony w zeszłym roku. Nie był wart nawet złamanego funta. Nie obwiniajcie się jednak za to, że tak wyrósł. - Harry próbował zająć się zlewem, desperacko szukając czegoś, co mogłoby go rozproszyć.

Ciotka Marge sięgnęła ręką ku Petunii, wypukła dłoń spoczęła na kościstej. - Nie winię twojej rodziny, Petunio, ale to wina krwi. Twoja siostra była czarną owcą, zgniłym jabłkiem znajdującym się daleko od drzewa, rozumiesz, zdarza się to w najlepszych rodzinach. Potem znalazła tego samca, prawdopodobnie takiego samego jak ona. Chłopak jest po prostu tego wynikiem. - Harry zerknął na wuja za plecami ciotki Marge, mając nadzieję, że dostanie pozwolenie na opuszczenie pokoju, ale jedyne co otrzymał, to gniewne spojrzenie zawierające dużą ilość ostrzeżeń. „Zostaniesz, bo jak nie to zobaczysz".

\- Gdzie wysłałeś chłopca? – spytała ciotka, w dalszym ciągu delektując się brandy.

\- Do Świętego Brutusa – odpowiedział Vernon z przyjemnością. - Specjalizują się w beznadziejnych przypadkach.

\- Rozumiem – powiedziała, przyciągając wzrok Harry'ego. - Czy oni używają tam rózgi w twojej szkole, chłopcze?

\- Tak - odparł Harry, wiedząc, że to tylko ją ucieszy. - Tak, używają rózgi.

\- Cudownie – stwierdziła. - Dobre bicie jest potrzebne w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach przypadków.

\- Tak – zgodził się Harry, widząc, jak wuj Vernon skinął mu głową. - Tak, byłem bity. - Marge zmrużyła oczy.

\- Wydaje się, że nie dość często – powiedziała sceptycznie. Odwróciła się do Petunii. - Na twoim miejscu napisałabym do nich, że pozwalasz w przypadku tego chłopca na wszystko, co konieczne, nie będą się wtedy obawiać, że możecie się z tym nie zgadzać.

\- Tak, masz rację – zgodziła się Petunia, kiwając głową.

\- Jednak ten Potter, ojciec chłopca – kontynuowała po wypiciu trzeciego kieliszka. - Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś kiedykolwiek opowiadał, czym się zajmował?

\- Och – westchnął wuj Vernon, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zmartwienia. - On, eee..., nie pracował, jak sądzę, był bezrobotny. - Harry przymknął oczy, używając wszystkich swoich sił do wymycia kolejnego talerza.

\- W takim razie sama widzisz, Petunio – stwierdziła na głos, po czym beknęła. - Twoja siostra uciekła z tym pokurczem, a teraz obarczyła cię tym ciężarem – dodała, a jej oczy spoczęły na tyle głowy Harry'ego. - Wiesz, z tego biorą się kłopoty, kiedy rodzice nie przejmują się tym, jak ich decyzje wpływają na życie innych.

Harry nie mógł dłużej już tego znieść.

\- Mój ojciec nie był pokurczem – powiedział cicho i spokojnie.

\- Więcej brandy – zaproponował wuj Vernon, jego źrenice gwałtownie się schowały, a twarz zarumieniła. Rzucił Harry'emu piorunujące spojrzenie i wydał polecenie. - Chłopcze, idź już do łóżka!

\- Nie, nie, Vernon – sprzeciwiła się ciotka Marge, odstawiając pustą szklankę i odsuwając krzesło. Wstała i obdarzyła Harry'ego znanym mu spojrzeniem. Jej twarz rozciągnęła się groźnie, gdy na jej wargach pojawił się wąski uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały złowrogo. - Chłopak musi być z czegoś dumny, równie dobrze ze swojego przegranego ojca.

\- Mój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział Harry, a jego głos stawał się coraz mocniejszy, dłonie zaciskał w pięści.

\- Twój ojciec był chuliganem, który wiódł nędzne, bezużyteczne życie, który wraz z twoją zepsutą matką zginął w wypadku samochodowym i obciążył twoim wychowaniem mojego dobrodusznego brata i siostrę swojej żony!

\- Nie zginęli w wypadku samochodowym! - krzyknął Harry, a jego olbrzymi gniew spotkał się z pijacką wściekłością ciotki Marge.

\- Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, ty leniwe, bezczelne, niewdzięczne dziecko tego drania! - krzyczała, a jej twarz przybrała charakterystyczny fioletowy odcień rodziny Dursleyów. Zerwała się z krzesła, co było zdumiewającym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę jej stan i złapała chochlę do nalewania zupy. Zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, Marge uderzyła go bardzo silnie w głowę, posyłając go na podłogę. Chłopiec poczuł nadchodzące zawroty głowy. Jego głowa strasznie pulsowała, gdy krew spłynęła do skroni.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś! - krzyczała ciotka, podchodząc do niego i uderzając chochlą w swoją otwartą dłoń. - Vernon i Petunia ubierają cię, dają jedzenie i dach nad głową, a ty nie okazujesz nawet odrobiny wdzięczności. Zamiast tego jesteś dumny z rodziców, którzy zostawili cię na progu tego domu, rodziców, którzy nie zostawili dla ciebie nic, obarczając całą odpowiedzialnością mojego brata i jego rodzinę. - Zrobiła krok w jego stronę.

\- Jesteś nikim innym jak porzuconym szczenięciem, które powinno pójść prosto pod most, tak jak każdy bezdomny. - stwierdziła, pochylając się nad nim. - Jednak mój brat ma zbyt wielkie serce. Musimy cię zatem podporządkować inaczej. - Uniosła wysoko rękę, chochla lśniła, odbijając kuchenne światło. Harry podniósł ręce i przygotował się na to, co miało nastąpić, jednak nic się nie stało.

\- Marge! - ryknął wuj Vernon. Harry opuścił ramiona, by spojrzeć.

Twarz ciotki spuchła jak wielki balon, podobnie jak reszta ciała. Guziki jej żakietu strzelały we wszystkich kierunkach, odbijając się od porcelany i ścian kuchni. Jej palce przypominały kiełbasy ze śniadania. Potem, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, zaczęła unosić się w powietrze. Majcher szczekał i próbował złapać swoją panią, podczas gdy wuj Vernon i ciotka Petunia chwycili się jej nogi. Dudley spadł z krzesła, brudząc swoje ubranie resztkami ciasta.

Harry zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł po schodach do swojej sypialni. Otworzył luźną deskę podłogową pod łóżkiem, chwycił poszewkę pełną przemyconych książek i szybko zabrał swoje prezenty urodzinowe. Wziął klatkę Hedwigi, zbiegł ze schodów i podszedł do komórki pod schodami. Gdy tylko tam dotarł, zamknięte drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Szybko zabrał swój kufer i wydobył z niego różdżkę. Harry zignorował zamieszanie w kuchni. Pospiesznie minął ich wszystkich, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie panowała ciemność.

Kilka ulic dalej, gdy gniew zniknął, do Harry'ego dotarło, że jest bardzo późna noc. Miał poważne kłopoty, był sam, bez domu, nie miał dokąd pójść i nie miał żadnych środków, aby gdziekolwiek się zatrzymać. Bardziej niepokojące było jednak to, że użył magii w obecności mugoli. Złamał najbardziej rygorystycznie przestrzegane prawo w świecie czarodziejów, dekret o ograniczeniu użycia czarów przez nieletnich czarodziejów.

Harry nie miał mugolskich pieniędzy, Dursleyowie woleliby wyrzucić wszystkie swoje oszczędności do oceanu, niż dać mu choćby złamanego centa. Tak więc mugolski środek transportu nie wchodził w grę, nawet jeśli udałoby mu się znaleźć taksówkę. Na spodzie kufra miał kilka galeonów, ale w tym świecie były one bezwartościowe. Z tego, co Harry wiedział, nie było żadnego innego magicznego środka transportu niż miotły, proszek Fiuu czy teleportacja. Chociaż miał pelerynę niewidkę, nie zdołałaby osłonić zarówno jego, jak i miotły, więc pogorszyłby tylko swoją sytuację.

Nie mógł też zwrócić się o pomoc, odesłał Hedwigę kilka dni temu, kiedy dowiedział się, że ciotka Marge ma przyjechać. Hermiona była we Francji, więc nawet gdyby znał jej numer telefonu, w tej chwili na nic by się to zdało. Spojrzał na oba końce Magnolia Crescent, był naprawdę sam. Na ulicy panowała całkowita cisza, nie padało żadne światło z choćby jednego domu.

Potem, niedaleko, usłyszał coś w pobliżu kosza na śmieci. Harry instynktownie uniósł wysoko różdżkę i celowo zapalił światło.

\- Lumos – powiedział. Jasne światło pojawiło się na końcu różdżki, oświetlając najbliższą okolicę. Był dość zaskoczony, ponieważ czytał o tym zaklęciu w jednej z ksiąg, które udało mu się przemycić do swojej sypialni u Dursleyów. Czar rozświetlił cały dom pod numerem 390, jaskrawe światło oświetliło cały kamienny budynek. Nic się nie poruszyło. Harry opuścił różdżkę, gotów zgasić światło, lecz wtedy coś zobaczył, jakiś cień z boku domu. Drugi raz uniósł różdżkę w stronę krzaków między garażem a domem. To była chwila, ale zauważył duży cień dochodzący z krzaków wśród ciemności. Cokolwiek to było, było za duże na zbłąkanego kota. Harry szybko złapał klatkę Hedwigi i kufer. Włosy na karku podpowiedziały mu, że czas się ruszyć. Zgasił światło i szybkim krokiem ruszył ulicą, jedynym dźwiękiem był odgłos kółek kufra poruszających się po asfalcie. Nagle coś wyczuł, długi dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Był obserwowany i śledzony.

Czy ministerstwo już go dogoniło? Czy czekają na odpowiedni moment? Harry zatrzymał się i powoli puścił kufer. Trzymając mocno różdżkę, odwrócił się i rzucił jedyne zaklęcie obronne, jakie znał.

\- Expelliarmus! - krzyknął. Nie było jednak innej różdżki, która mogłaby wyfrunąć w powietrze, nie było nikogo innego wokół.

\- Nic tam nie ma. - Próbował przekonać samego siebie. Jego serce nadal biło jednak w przyspieszonym tempie, a włosy ciągle jeżyły się na karku. Nagle znów to zobaczył, dostrzegł cień, który był teraz bardzo dobrze widoczny, odwrócił się, by za nim podążyć. Wskazał różdżką w tamto miejsce i ulica ponownie rozjarzyła się światłem. Znowu nikogo tam nie było.

\- Masz dobry refleks – powiedział ochrypły głos. Harry odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, kto do niego mówi. Nieznajomy stał na środku ulicy, między parkiem a chodnikiem, na którym stał Harry, jego trupia twarz wpatrywała się w niego pożądliwie. Jego ubrania były poszarpane i postrzępione, a czarno-białe paski na jego więziennym stroju zdążyły wyblaknąć. Jego zmatowiałe i brudne czarne włosy sięgały mu do ramion. Jednak to oczy sprawiały, że Harry czuł się tak niepewnie, oczy, które odzwierciedlały największą ciemność, jaką chłopiec mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

\- To ciebie pokazywali dziś rano w telewizji – powiedział Harry, starając się zachować spokój, drżąca ręka jednak go zdradziła. - Jesteś Syriuszem Blackiem.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Harry. - Black zrobił krok do przodu, uśmiechając się.

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? - zapytał, a jego różdżka była wycelowana teraz w mężczyznę.

\- Nikt ci nie powiedział? - zapytał. Harry był pewien, że to sobie wyobraził, ale nieznajomy wyglądał tak, jakby poczuł się zraniony. Chłopiec nie miał jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanawiać, Black dobył swojej różdżki i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś czarodziejem – powiedział Harry. To nie było pytanie.

\- Już nie – odpowiedział smutno Black. - Ale musiałem cię zobaczyć, prawda?

\- Nie rozumiem – odparł Harry. Jego serce łomotało w piersi. W każdej chwili jego życie może się zakończyć.

\- Uważaj na siebie Harry – powiedział po prostu i zanim chłopiec mógł, chociażby pomyśleć lub zareagować, zobaczył jak różdżka Blacka, unosi się w powietrzu. Nie usłyszał zaklęcia, ponieważ mężczyzna go nie wypowiedział, poczuł jednak, jak niewidzialna siła odpycha go do tyłu, wylądował w końcu na twardym asfalcie. Światło na końcu różdżki zgasło i rozległ się kolejny huk.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na środku ulicy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, stał trzypiętrowy autobus o jaskrawym fioletowym kolorze. Z boku widniał złoty napis: „Błędny Rycerz, nadzwyczajny środek transportu dla zagubionych czarownic i czarodziejów".

\- Witamy w Błędnym Rycerzu, twoim nadzwyczajnym środku transportu dla zagubionych czarownic i czarodziejów – wyrecytował mężczyzna, wyskakując z autobusu. Nie był dużo starszy od Harry'ego, był ubrany w fioletowy mundur pasujący do autobusu. - Nazywam się Stan Shunpike i będę twoim przewodnikiem dzisiejszego wieczora. - Stan dopiero teraz zauważył leżącego na ziemi Harry'ego.

\- Co ty tam robisz? - zapytał, przybierając zwykły ton głosu.

\- Upadłem – powiedział Harry.

\- Dlaczego się przewróciłeś?

\- Ja... - Harry nie był pewien, od czego zacząć. Spojrzał za autobus, gdzie przed chwilą stał Syriusz, musiał jednak przyznać, że więźnia już tam nie ma.

\- Cóż, wejdź, wejdź – stwierdził poirytowany Stan. - Nie możemy czekać, aż trawa zdąży wyrosnąć, co nie? - Pomógł Harry'emu załadować kufer i wszedł do środka. - Dokąd zmierzasz, synu?

\- Dziurawy Kocioł – odpowiedział chłopiec, było to pierwsze miejsce, które mu przyszło do głowy.

\- Dobrze, cóż, usiądź – rzekł do Harry'ego. - Jedziemy, Ernie.


	3. Zupa grochowa

**Rozdział 3 - Zupa grochowa**

Harry'emu niespecjalnie podobała się jazda Błędnym Rycerzem. Nie przypadł mu do gustu brak krzeseł i odpowiedniego zabezpieczenia, zwłaszcza po tym, kiedy Ernie pociągnął kilka dźwigni wystających z deski rozdzielczej, po czym autobus ruszył gwałtownie do przodu, jakby zamiast rury wydechowej, miał przymocowaną rakietę. Został jednak ciepło powitany przez Stana i kierowcę pojazdu, Erniego, którzy niemal natychmiast rozpoznali bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy, kiedy Harry usadowił się na swoim łóżku.

\- Cóż, uszczypnijcie mnie, jeśli to nie jest Harry Potter – powiedział Ernie, kiedy poprawił swoje okulary. - Stan, oddaj panu Potterowi pieniądze.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba – zaprotestował Harry. - Uratowaliście mnie w trudnej sytuacji, jestem więc bardzo zadowolony z tego, że mogę wam zapłacić.

\- Z mojego punktu widzenia, panie Potter – odparł Ernie. - Uratowałeś kiedyś świat z czegoś strasznie gorszego niż sytuacja, w której ty się dzisiaj znalazłeś. Dopóki jeżdżę tym autobusem, nie zapłacisz ani knuta. - Harry niechętnie wziął monety, które oddał mu Stan i włożył je do kieszeni dżinsów.

Kiedy autobus ruszył, mogło się wydawać, że grawitacja zaczęła działać zupełnie normalnie. Harry był w stanie spokojnie usiąść na łóżku. Był zafascynowany tym, z jaką łatwością Błędny Rycerz manewrował wąskimi uliczkami i wślizgiwał się różnymi sposobami między nadjeżdżające pojazdy. Naprawdę kochał magię, kiedy można było ją docenić w takich sytuacjach. Stan miał w rękach Proroka Codziennego, jego oczy błądziły po tekście w sobie znanych kierunkach, co nie zaskakiwało Harry'ego, gdyż znał dziwny układ artykułów w tej gazecie. Jego uwagę przykuł jednak mężczyzna znajdujący się na okładce.

\- Syriusz Black – powiedział, a włosy ponownie stanęły mu dęba. - Dziś rano było o nim w mugolskich wiadomościach. - Stan zmarszczył brwi, patrząc w jego kierunku, zwinął gazetę i mu ją podał.

\- Paskudna sprawa, ten Syriusz Black. - stwierdził cicho Stan. - Nie chciałbym się z nim spotkać w ciemnym zaułku. - Harry poruszył się niepewnie, gdy wziął gazetę. Nie miał zamiaru opowiadać, że przed chwilą nie tylko widział się z Blackiem, ale również z nim rozmawiał. 

_**Niesamowity Black  
Ciemne moce czy osobisty kunszt?  
Pióra: Rity Skeeter**_

_Syriusz Black, jeden z najbardziej znanych więźniów przetrzymywanych w Azkabanie, według dzisiejszych informacji uciekł dziś rano z więzienia, omijając przy tym strażników z Azkabanu. Najbardziej niepokojące jest to, że Black jest teraz prawdopodobnie na głównej wyspie Wielkiej Brytanii._

_„Wczoraj wieczorem zwrócono mi uwagę na to, że Syriusz Orion Black, który uciekł z celi tuż przed północą, był już notowany za masowe morderstwo" - powiedział Korneliusz Knot, minister magii, podczas długiej porannej konferencji. - „Ministerstwo podjęło już kilka działań, w celu zapewnienia jak najszybszego złapania Blacka"._

_Spośród kilku działań, które podjęło ministerstwo, Knot poinformował, że spotkał się z mugolskim premierem, ostrzegając całą Wielką Brytanię o ucieczce Blacka. Spotkało się to z ostrą krytyką wielu wybitnych członków Wizengamotu, w szczególności Lucjusz Malfoya, a także innych wybranych członków Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów._

_„Ci z nas, którzy znają historię Blacka, dostrzegają obowiązek i odpowiedzialność w ostrzeżeniu każdego, kto może się z nim spotkać" - powiedział Knot do dziennikarzy. - Syriusz Black, pomimo tego, że przebywał w więzieniu przez ostatnią dekadę, był w przeszłości jednym z najlepszych aurorów ministerstwa i co przerażające, odkrył jakiś sposób, aby uciec niepostrzeżenie przed strażnikami Azkabanu, jest to okropna i niewiarygodna informacja._

_Knot zapewnił społeczność, że mugolski premier dał słowo, że nie wyjawi prawdziwej tożsamości Blacka._

_„Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, kto by mu uwierzył, gdyby tak zrobił?"_

_Albus Dumbledore, działając jako Naczelny Mag Wizengamotu, był jednym z nielicznych, którzy stanęli w obronie Knota._

_„Wierzę, że prawda jest lepsza od kłamstwa lub fałszywej pociechy" - powiedział naszym redaktorom. - „Popieram całkowicie decyzję ministra, aby ostrzec całą ludność Wielkiej Brytanii. Podczas gdy niektórzy w mojej izbie i gdzie indziej twierdzili, że decyzja ministra stanowi naruszenie Kodeksu Tajności, przypominam całej magicznej społeczności, że naszym obowiązkiem jest dbanie o bezpieczeństwo naszych mugolskich braci. Nawiasem mówiąc, Międzynarodowy Kodeks Tajności powstał po to, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo mugolom i czarodziejom, a nie wyłącznie magicznej społeczności"._

_Albus Dumbledore, nie był w stanie zapewnić spokoju wśród członków Wizengamotu, co łatwo zrozumieć, gdy bliżej mu się przyjrzymy. Można się zastanawiać, czy napięcie i presja związane z wieloma piastowanymi pozycjami, które obecnie zajmuje Dumbledore, nie zniszczyły jego umysłu. Kiedyś ogłoszono go największym czarodziejem współczesności, najbardziej znanym ze swojej zwycięskiej walki z Grindelwaldem. Magicznej społeczności może się wydawać, że Dumbledore traci swoje zmysły i kontakt z rzeczywistością._

_Mimo zapewnień ministra reporterka pozostaje sceptyczna. Mimo to nie można zaprzeczyć, że minister ma powód, aby podjąć wszelkie środki ostrożności, które uważa za konieczne. Magiczna społeczność ma również prawo się bać, żeby w świetle ucieczki Blacka, nie narazić się na ujawnienie mugolom. Wielu naszych czytelników będzie pamiętało masakrę w mugolskim Londynie dwanaście lat temu, kiedy Black zamordował trzynaście osób jednym przekleństwem._

_Jak Black uciekł z Azkabanu? Nikt nigdy tego nie zrobił, odkąd dementorzy zostali umieszczeni w więzieniu po upadku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Czy ucieczka Blacka jest dziełem jego własnej wiedzy o czarnej magii, czy może jest coś więcej w tej ucieczce? Black był znanym zwolennikiem Sami-Wiecie-Kogo – podobnie jak dementorzy – dlatego należy się zastanowić, czy ucieczka Blacka nie ma drugiego dna. Nasza reporterka zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, aby się tego dowiedzieć._

Harry ponownie spojrzał na upiorną twarz Syriusza Blacka. Nigdy nie widział, by ktoś był podobny do trupa bardziej, niż ten człowiek.

\- Przerażające, prawda? - zapytał Stan, odbierając Harry'emu gazetę.

\- Zamordował trzynaście osób – zapytał Harry – jednym przekleństwem?

\- O, tak. - odpowiedział Stan, gwiżdżąc jednocześnie. - Biały dzień, centrum Londynu, wszystko na oczach dziesiątków świadków. To był straszny bałagan dla starej Bagnold, prawda, Ern?

\- Tak – powiedział Ern, którego przeszedł dreszcz. - Zdarzyło się to zaraz po zniknięciu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Minister Bagnold była całkowicie ślepa. E tam, wszyscy byli, oni myśleli, że ciemne dni już minęły, tak myśleli, wtedy jednak zniknęło w mgnieniu oka wielu niewinnych ludzi. Do tej pory nie wiem jaka klątwa do tego posłużyła, ale nie to było najgorsze.

\- A co może być gorszego niż zamordowanie trzynastu osób? - zapytał Harry.

\- Śmiał się – powiedział Stan, wzruszając ramionami. - Klęczał, unosił ręce w górę, różdżka opadła mu na ziemię i śmiał się. Nie toczył walki z aurorami, tylko śmiał się. To szalony człowiek, prawda? Ern?

\- Ciekawe jak on uciekł z Azkabanu? - zadawała sobie pytanie Ern, a po jego ciele znów spłynął dreszcz. - Wolałbym wysadzić się w powietrze niż postawić tam stopę, okropne miejsce.

Po tym, co usłyszał, Harry siedział cicho, jego umysł ciągle odtwarzał w pamięci spotkanie z Blackiem. Dlaczego on go wtedy nie zabił? Robił już znacznie gorsze rzeczy w biały dzień. Przynajmniej znał już odpowiedź, skąd Black wiedział, kim jest. Był jednym ze śmierciożerców Voldemorta. Czy Black obwiniał go za śmierć swego pana? Nawet jeśli to prawda, pozostawało pytanie, dlaczego Black go teraz nie zabił?

Błędny Rycerz zatrzymał się jeszcze kilka razy w różnych miejscach w Wielkiej Brytanii, niezauważony przez mugoli. Zarówno wiedźmy, jak i czarodzieje schodzili ze spiralnych schodów prowadzących na piętro, gdy dotarli do ich miejsca docelowego, a każdy z nich wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z tego, że opuszcza autobus. W końcu Harry był jedynym pasażerem.

\- Dziurawy Kocioł to nasz następny przystanek – powiedział Ernie, kiwając głową w stronę Harry'ego. Autobus ruszył do przodu w ciemną noc z niesamowitą prędkością. Nie minęła więcej niż minuta, nim autobus zatrzymał się z piskiem w ciemnej uliczce, gdzie znajdował się Dziurawy Kocioł. Stan wstał ze swojego miejsca, podobnie jak Ernie i obaj uścisnęli Harry'emu dłonie, wyrażając ponownie, że czują się zaszczyceni, że mogli go eskortować do pubu. Harry jeszcze raz spróbował im zapłacić, więc nim zdążyli zaprotestować, wepchnął monety do schowka przy fotelu kierowcy.

\- Dla następnego pasażera – powiedział szybko Harry. - Tylko nie mów im, że to ode mnie. - Ernie obdarzył go uśmiechem i skinął po raz ostatni głową, gdy Stan znosił kufer Harry'ego. Chłopiec wysiadł z autobusu i dostrzegł cień stojący w drzwiach Dziurawego Kotła.

\- No i jesteś, Harry – powiedział głos dochodzący od tajemniczej osoby. Nieznajomy wszedł w strugę światła dobywającego się z lampy, ubrany był w zielony płaszcz w prążki i pasujący melonik. Harry trafił prosto na Korneliusza Knota, samego Ministra Magii.

\- Dlaczego szuka pan Harry'ego, panie ministrze? - zapytał Stan.

\- To nie jest tak naprawdę sprawa Błędnego Rycerza – odpowiedział uprzejmie minister, ale tonem kończącym dyskusję. - Dziękuję wam jednak za bezpieczne doprowadzenie pana Pottera do Dziurawego Kotła. Harry, wejdziesz ze mną do środka? Najlepiej, żebyśmy nie pozostawali zbyt długo na zewnątrz, ze względu na to, co się ostatnio dzieje.

\- Do zobaczenia Arry – pożegnał się Stan, gdy Błędny Rycerz ponownie ruszył do przodu i zniknął w powietrzu dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie się pojawił. Minister położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i poprowadził go jak najszybciej do pubu, lewitując jednocześnie jego bagaż.

Pub był prawie wyludniony, barman Tom zajmował się ladą, podczas gdy obsługa czyściła stoły. Zegar na ścianie uświadomił Harry'ego, że zbliża się północ.

\- Ma go pan, panie ministrze – powiedział Tom, zerkając na nich. - Dzięki Bogu.

\- Tak, tak – odpowiedział Knot. - Zabrał go ze sobą Błędny Rycerz.

\- Potrzebuje pan czegoś, panie ministrze? - zapytał Tom – Piwo, a może ulubiona brandy?

\- Nie dzisiaj, Tom – odpowiedział Knot z lekkim uśmiechem. - Może tylko herbata, a tak, grochowa dla pana Pottera i dla mnie? - Mrugnął do Harry'ego i poprowadził go po schodach do przygotowanego pokoju z rozpalonym kominkiem. Knot usiadł przy dużym biurku pod krzywym oknem i wskazał Harry'emu miejsce.

\- Proszę, usiądź, Harry – powiedział tonem zaskakująco lekkim i przyjaznym. Chwilę później Tom wszedł do pokoju, na koszulę nocną miał zarzucony fartuch, a w rękach niósł tacę z herbatą, parującymi miseczkami z zupą i bułeczkami.

\- Dziękuję, Tom – skinął głową Knot.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panie ministrze, panie Potter – odpowiedział, kłaniając się nisko przed wyjściem z pokoju. Knot natychmiast nalał im obu herbaty do filiżanek, po czym posmarował bułkę masłem, zanim ponownie się odezwał.

\- Przepraszam, że cię zaskoczyłem, Harry, ale jestem Korneliusz Knot, minister magii. - Harry stwierdził, że nie może mówić, więc tylko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się, ignorując szaleńcze tempo pracy jego serca. Powinien być w drodze do Azkabanu z powodu użycia magii w niezbyt odległym czasie.

\- Cóż, Harry, na pewno z przyjemnością usłyszysz, że panna Marjorie Dursley została przetransportowana do Świętego Munga. Jest już w dobrym stanie, a jej pamięć została zmodyfikowana. Nie będzie pamiętała tego incydentu.

Harry próbował odpowiedzieć, że to dobrze, ale jakoś nic nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło.

\- Ach, martwisz się reakcją swoich krewnych – stwierdził podświadomie Knot. - Cóż, Harry, z pewnością są niezadowoleni, ale, jak im wyjaśniliśmy, przypadkowe użycie magii przytrafia się najlepszym młodym czarownicom i czarodziejom. Sugerowałbym, żebyś został w Hogwarcie na święta Bożego Narodzenia, abyście ochłonęli.

\- Zawsze tak robię – odpowiedział Harry, odnajdując w końcu swój głos.

\- W każdej rodzinie zdarzają się kłótnie, Harry – powiedział Knot. - To naturalne. Teraz pozostaje tylko zdecydować, gdzie spędzić ostatnie kilka tygodni wakacji. Sugerowałbym, abyś wynajął pokój tutaj w Dziurawym Kotle. Tom byłby bardzo szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

\- Nie zabierze mnie pan do więzienia? - zapytał Harry, jego wybuch zaskoczył nawet niego.

\- Więzienie? - zdziwił się Knot, unosząc brwi. - Dlaczego miałbyś iść do więzienia, Harry?

\- Złamałem prawo – odpowiedział Harry. - Dekret o ograniczeniu czarowania przez nieletnich czarodziejów.

\- Harry, użyłeś magii przypadkowo – powiedział Knot. - Ministerstwo nie wtrąca ludzi do Azkabanu za odrobinę magii użytej w silnych emocjach, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o osoby młode na wczesnym etapie szkolenia.

\- Ale co z zaklęciami, których użyłem na Magnolia Crescent?

\- Ministerstwo przeoczyło te przypadki – zaczął Knot, który wciąż zachowywał swój łagodny uśmiech. - Jest całkiem jasne, że każdy twój przypadek użycia magii był wynikiem paniki i desperacji, ponieważ zmagałeś się z niewątpliwie traumatycznym przeżyciem dotyczącym twojej ciotki. Przyznaję, jestem ciekawy, dlaczego poczułeś potrzebę użycia zaklęcia rozbrajającego w pierwszej kolejności?

\- Widziałem go, panie ministrze – powiedział po pewnej chwili Harry.

\- Kogo widziałeś?

\- Syriusza Blacka – odpowiedział chłopiec. Różowy odcień policzków Knota natychmiast się rozjaśnił.

\- Jesteś pewien, Harry? - zapytał Knot, tracąc wesoły humor. Postukał różdżką pergamin leżący na biurku i natychmiast pióro zanurzyło się w otwartym kałamarzu i zaczęło pisać notatki.

\- Czułem się, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował i śledził – kontynuował Harry. - Zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, która wydała mi się właściwa, wiedząc, że to moja jedyna szansa, ale nie sądziłem, że to Syriusz mnie śledzi.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Knot, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. - Myślałeś, że to my za tobą podążamy?

\- Tak – przyznał Harry. - Złamałem prawo i uciekałem.

\- Czy Black rozmawiał z tobą, Harry, czy zrobił coś? Każdy szczegół jest ważny.

\- Znał moje imię – powiedział Harry. - Wydawało mi się, nie wiem, że czuł się zraniony, gdy zapytałem, skąd zna moje imię. Widziałem go tylko w telewizji tego ranka. Powiedział, że mam dobry refleks i coś o tym, że „nie mówią mi", cokolwiek miał na myśli. Potem skierował na mnie swoją różdżkę.

\- Bałem się, że zdobędzie różdżkę – wyznał Knot. - Co on wtedy zrobił, Harry?

\- Myślałem, że na pewno mnie zabije – powiedział Harry. - Machnął jednak różdżką, nie słyszałem zaklęcia, ponieważ go nie wypowiedział, odepchnęło mnie jednak i potknąłem się o kufer. Wtedy pojawił się Błędny Rycerz.

\- Na Brodę Merlina – odpowiedział minister. - Harry, zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak dużo masz szczęścia, że jesteś tutaj w tej chwili? Mamy szczęście, że pojawił się Błędny Rycerz. To był świetny pomysł z twojej strony, aby ich wezwać.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że ich wezwałem – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Harry. - Nawet nie wiedział przed dzisiejszą nocą, że Błędny Rycerz w ogóle istnieje. Stan dopiero mi o nim opowiedział, gdy wszedłem do autobusu. Gdyby Black nie użył zaklęcia wobec mnie, nie uniósłbym ręki z różdżką...

\- Zatem naprawdę mamy szczęście – stwierdził Knot. Spojrzał na pergamin i skinął głową.

\- Eee, panie ministrze? – zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, Harry?

\- Czy mogę zadać panu pytanie?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Knot, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Harry'ego.

\- Wiem, że jestem sławny z powodu tej blizny – powiedział Harry, szukając właściwych słów. - Praktycznie każdy wie, kim jestem, ale podczas rozmowy z Blackiem miałem wrażenie... że interesował się mną w szczególny sposób. Wydaje mi się dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, że byłem pierwszą osobą, która go spotkała po ucieczce z Azkabanu. - Knot spojrzał na Harry'ego z miną, którą dobrze znał, bo widział ją wiele razy; szkoda.

\- Cóż, Harry – zaczął Knot, głęboko oddychając. - Nie jestem pewien, czy jestem odpowiednią osobą, aby ci o tym mówić, ale powiem ci, to co mogę. - Wstał i obszedł biurko, machnął różdżką, a obok Harry'ego pojawiło się identyczne krzesło. Usiadł, zdjął melonik i nalał znów herbaty.

\- Nie sądzę, byś miał okazję, przeczytać Proroka, prawda? - zapytał.

\- Miałem – odpowiedział Harry. - W Błędnym Rycerzu.

\- Byłem jedną z pierwszych osób, które znalazły się w mugolskiej części Londynu po tym, jak Black wymordował prawie połowę ulicy. To był okropny widok, po prostu okropny. Wojna się skończyła, a przynajmniej tak nam się wydawało. Masakra, której dokonał Black, była pierwszą z kilku innych przerażających reakcji zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo po jego klęsce. Black był jednym z jego najwierniejszych, oddanych sług, Harry i nie zatrzymałby się przed niczym, by zobaczyć cię martwego.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Harry.

\- Jest wystarczająco wiele powodów – powiedział smutno Knot. - Nie mówię tego, aby cię przestraszyć, ale abyś zachował ostrożność. W Azkabanie jest wielu zwolenników Sam-Wiesz- Kogo, którzy byliby bardzo szczęśliwi, gdyby dostali taką samą szansę jak Black, który uciekł wieczorem z więzienia. Wielu tam wariuje, jeśli przebywają w Azkabanie przez dłuższy czas, to naprawdę okropne miejsce, Harry, naprawdę okropne, ale dla przestępców takich jak Black, cóż, to i tak niewiele w stosunku do tego, na co zasłużyli. Torturowali i mordowali tysiące niewinnych ludzi, cóż, sam cierpiałeś z powodu ich okrucieństwa. W moim przekonaniu, Harry, Black jest przekonany, że może przywrócić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo z powrotem do władzy, jeśli zostaniesz pokonany. To szalone, głupie, obłąkane, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla Blacka. On stracił wszystko tej nocy, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto stracił swą moc i podobnie jak wiele innych osób jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało. Wiem, że dużo rzeczy trzeba wziąć pod uwagę w twoim wieku, ale zasługujesz na to, aby wiedzieć, że jesteś jego celem.

\- Teraz, tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej – kontynuował Knot, wstając ponownie. - Każę Tomowi przygotować dla ciebie pokój do końca wakacji. Możesz swobodnie zwiedzać ulicę Pokątną, ale muszę cię prosić, abyś nie błąkał się po mugolskim Londynie. Nie możemy cię tam chronić. Zapytaj Toma, kiedy będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował. - Knot sprawdził notatki, które zanotowało jego pióro i wyszedł z pokoju, wrócił jednak po chwili i zwrócił się do Harry'ego po raz ostatni.

\- Napiszę list do Dumbledora, Harry, ponieważ jest on twoim magicznym strażnikiem i bez wątpienia zechce z tobą porozmawiać po powrocie do Hogwartu. Są bardziej skomplikowane sprawy dotyczące Syriusza Blacka i to on jest jedyną osobą, która powinna ci wszystko powiedzieć. - Knot wyszedł z pokoju ponownie, zostawiając Harry'ego samego ze swoimi myślami.


	4. Rita pisze ponownie

**Rozdział 4 - Rita pisze ponownie**

Tom przydzielił Harry'emu pokój jedenasty, po tym, jak chłopiec skończył rozmowę z Knotem. Oprócz jego rzeczy znajdujących się w pokoju pojawiła się tu również Hedwiga, pióra miała nastroszone i wyglądała tak, jakby była bardzo zirytowana zachowaniem swojego właściciela. Dziurawy Kocioł był wygodny, a Tom dbał o jego każdą potrzebę. Na przykład śniadanie, jak stwierdził Harry, było przyjemnym i spokojnym doświadczeniem, bez Dursleyów, którym musiał gotować, albo gdy to oni go głodzili.

Najlepsza była jednak wolność od obowiązków, którą Harry najbardziej lubił. Zgodnie z tym, co obiecał Knotowi, Harry nie chodził po mugolskim Londynie, zamiast tego postanowił spędzać czas w dowolnej liczbie sklepów magicznych, które były niewiarygodnie ściśnięte między sobą wzdłuż długiej i wąskiej brukowanej ulicy Pokątnej.

Pierwszym zadaniem, jakie przydzielił sobie Harry, była wizyta w Banku Gringotta kontrolowanym przez gobliny, gdzie Harry uzupełnił swój portfel stosami galeonów, sykli i knutów. Chcąc mieć jak najwięcej wolnego czasu na Ulicy Pokątnej, Harry rozpoczął od zrobienia wszystkich szkolnych zakupów. Najpierw odwiedził aptekę; eliksiry były jego najmniej ulubionym przedmiotem w Hogwarcie i według niego był najbardziej nielubianym uczniem przez nauczyciela, który nauczał tego przedmiotu. Jego wizyta u pani Malkin była o wiele przyjemniejsza niż dwa lata temu, ponieważ Malfoya nie było w pobliżu. Jego ostatnim przystankiem były Esy i Floresy, również zdecydowanie cichsze niż w poprzednim roku, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało Harry'emu, wchodząc do księgarni.

Duża żelazna klatka przesłaniała przednie okno, w której znajdowało się około stu egzemplarzy Potwornej Księgi Potworów. Podarte strony fruwały między żelaznymi prętami i zaśmiecały podłogę, gdy każda książka walczyła ze sobą jak gladiatorzy areny. Rzeczywiście, książki tak rozpraszały uwagę właściciela sklepu, że ledwie podniósł wzrok, by zarejestrować, że Harry wszedł do środka. Zamiast tego rzucił się do żelaznej klatki, ubierając grube skórzane rękawice. Mężczyzna odczuł ulgę, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry już ma tę książkę, był tak wdzięczny, że nalegał, aby chłopiec skorzystał ze zniżki na pozostałe podręczniki.

Ze wszystkich sklepów na Ulicy Pokątnej, jego ulubionym był ten z markowym sprzętem quidditcha. Wszystko, o czym mógłby tylko zamarzyć, znajdowało się na jednej z wielu półek w sklepie. Dla jego modelu miotły można było znaleźć: klimatyzowane torby do przechowywania, wzmocnione siodełka, opaski na rękojeść i wiele innych rzeczy. Jednak ostatnia wizyta w tym sklepie, przetestowała bardzo jego cierpliwość, dokładniej była to nowa miotła – Błyskawica.

\- To prototyp – powiedział Thomas, właściciel sklepu, po trzeciej wizycie w tym tygodniu. Thomas był czarodziejem, członkiem Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Quidditcha i emerytowanym sędzią. Pomimo starości, Thomas zachował świetną sylwetkę i dobrze zadbane wąsy. - A ty jesteś oczywiście Harry Potter, najmłodszy szukający tego stulecia jednej z drużyn w Hogwarcie, prawda?

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał zszokowany Harry.

\- Mój drogi chłopcze, wszyscy wiedzą, kim jesteś - odpowiedział Thomas, chichocąc.

\- Nie, to znaczy, skąd wiesz, że jestem szukającym? - Tym razem Thomas zaśmiał się głośno, klepiąc Harry'ego mocno po plecach.

\- Ach, cóż, Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Quidditcha zawsze wysyła przedstawicieli do wszystkich najważniejszych szkół czarodziejów na całym świecie – powiedział Thomas. - Widzisz, organizacja ta jest wspierana ze składek członkowskich płaconych przez każdy zespół, który walczy o puchar świata. Część umowy polega na tym, że zachowujemy profil młodych zawodników, którzy grają dla ich szkół. Pan, panie Potter jest jednym z najlepszych kandydatów. Nie zdziw się, jeśli jakaś drużyna okaże ci zainteresowanie pod koniec szóstego roku.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia – przyznał Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Tak, staramy się was nie rozpraszać – powiedział Thomas. - Aktualnie latasz Nimbusem Dwa Tysiące, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli? Wydaje mi się, że zamówienie zostało złożone w tym sklepie.

\- Moja miotła pochodzi z tego sklepu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Oczywiście, tak było – odpowiedział właściciel sklepu z dumą.

\- Kto dokonał zamówienia?

\- Jeden z profesorów z Hogwartu – odpowiedział Thomas. - Oczywiście nie mogę ci powiedzieć, ponieważ to kwestia poufności, ale mogę przyznać, że ten profesor bardzo cię lubi. - Harry zawsze podejrzewał, że to profesor McGonagall kupiła dla niego tę miotłę, ale nigdy nie miał odwagi o to zapytać. Podczas gdy Harry był traktowany dobrze przez nauczycieli, tylko Dumbledore i McGonagall okazywali mu coś więcej, niż tylko serdeczność.

\- W każdym razie – dodał Thomas, entuzjastycznie wskazując na Błyskawicę. - Jest kilka ulepszeń, które można znaleźć w tej miotle, porównując ją do twojego Nimbusa, która, nawiasem mówiąc, jest standardową miotłą ligi quidditcha. Na szczególną uwagę zasługuje jej trwałość. Ta miotła jest praktycznie niezniszczalna. Wiele mioteł spotkało swój koniec przy kolizji z publicznością, mogę powiedzieć. Widziałem to wiele razy. - Thomas wyjął miotłę z gabloty i podał ją Harry'emu.

\- Dalej – zachęcił go z szerokim uśmiechem. - Weź ją do rąk. - Drżącymi rękami, Harry chwycił Błyskawicę i natychmiast zaskoczyła go lekkość miotły. Rączka była niewiarygodnie gładka, a całość błyszczała pod wpływem słońca padającego przez okno.

\- Nie musisz się obawiać – powiedział Thomas. - Twoje palce nie będą w stanie zrobić żadnych śladów na drewnie dzięki specjalnemu lakierowi importowanemu z Australii. Konstruktor wybrał jarzębinę za gatunek drewna, ze względu na jej wysoką trwałość i odporność na gnicie. Jeśli nawet to nie wystarczy, każda witka miotły jest indywidualnie dobierana i szlifowana aerodynamicznie, zanim zostanie do niej przymocowana. Większość ludzi zwraca uwagę jedynie na prędkość i przyspieszenie miotły, które robią wrażenie, ale powiem ci, co naprawdę wyróżnia tę miotłę, panie Potter. - Wziął miotłę z powrotem i włożył do gabloty.

\- Tym, co wyróżnia tę miotłę, jest precyzja skrętu związana z prędkością. Gracz może zmieniać kierunek niemal tak szybko, jak znicz, to prawdziwy cud tej miotły.

\- Ile kosztuje? - zapytał Harry, nie będąc już w stanie zaprzeczyć swojemu pragnieniu zdobycia jej. Thomas zachichotał i zwichrzył włosy na głowie Harry'ego.

\- Trochę za dużo, nawet jak dla kogoś z twoim talentem, panie Potter, w twoim wieku – odpowiedział Thomas. - Obawiam się, że tylko profesjonalne zespoły mają taki budżet, aby zakupić jedną z nich. Skoro jednak pytasz, powiem ci. To sześć tysięcy dziewięćdziesiąt osiem galeonów, czternaście sykli i jedenaście knutów. Istnieje również rosnąca lista oczekujących, jednak w przypadku dodatkowego skromnego tysiąca galeonów, można kupić status preferowany, a konstruktor dołączy klimatyzowaną torbę specjalnie zaprojektowaną dla twojej Błyskawicy oraz wyryje twoje imię w uchwycie. - Harry poczuł, jak opada mu szczęka. Thomas zachichotał.

\- To typowa reakcja, jaką najczęściej widzę, nawet od starszych, zamożniejszych klientów – przyznał Thomas. - Powiedz, panie Potter, co powiesz na zestaw do pielęgnacji miotły? Co ty na to?

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry. - Tak naprawdę dostałem już jeden na urodziny od koleżanki ze szkoły.

\- Och, jaki produkt otrzymałeś?

\- Fleetwood – odpowiedział wesoło Harry.

\- Rozumiem – przyznał Thomas. - Ktoś najwyraźniej odrobił pracę domową, ja sam popieram ten produkt.

\- Cóż, Hermiona nigdy nic nie robi bez dokładnej analizy – powiedział Harry, dumny ze swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Troszczy się o pana, panie Potter, na wiele sposobów – zasugerował Thomas, uśmiechając się.

\- Och, nie, nie to miałem na myśli, ona nie jest... - zaczął Harry, jego język zaczął się plątać. - Ona jest tylko jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, to wszystko.

\- Oczywiście, oczywiście – powiedział Thomas, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu. - No to, co powiesz na jedno z nich? - Podał Harry'emu jeden z zaklętych uchwytów w barwach Gryffindoru.

\- Ile? - zapytał Harry.

\- Absolutnie nic i nie przyjmuję odmowy – zarzekał się Thomas. Wepchnął paczkę w ręce Harry'ego i pozostawił go samego.

Drugim ulubionym miejscem, w którym Harry często przebywał, była lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue, w której spędzał popołudnia, odrabiając prace domowe zadane na wakacje. Florian, podobnie jak Ernie i Stan, zawsze nalegał, aby Harry nigdy nic za nic nie płacił, dopóki on sam jest właścicielem lodziarni. Tak więc, gdy Harry pisał swoje eseje – od czasu do czasu z pomocą Floriana – dostawał darmową porcję lodów co pół godziny. Szanując jego umowę z Knotem, Harry wracał do Dziurawego Kotła na obiad na długo przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

Na początku drugiego tygodnia, Harry otrzymał krótki list od Dumbledore'a, w którym dyrektor prosił go o krótkie spotkanie tuż po zakończeniu uczty rozpoczynającej nowy rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Harry odpowiedział krótko „tak" i sowa szkolna szybko odfrunęła, niosąc odpowiedź. Po obejrzeniu każdego sklepu, Harry skupił teraz swoją uwagę na wytężaniu swojego wzroku i słuchu, aby dostrzec gdzieś Rona lub Hermionę, gdy uczniowie Hogwartu zaczęli masowo pojawiać się na Ulicy Pokątnej. Spotkał się już z Seamusem i Deanem, jego kolegami z Gryffindoru, gdy oglądali Błyskawicę i pytali Harry'ego, czy zamierza ją zdobyć. Chłopcy omal zemdleli, gdy Harry powiedział im o cenie tej miotły.

Dostrzegł także Neville'a, ale nie miał żadnej okazji do tego, by z nim porozmawiać. Neville, obdarzony swoim zapominalskim umysłem, zgubił swoją listę szkolną z zakupami i jego babcia mocno go obsztorcowała. Po trzech dniach wakacji Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie tęskni za Ronem i jego rodziną. Ale kiedy usiadł w salonie Floriana tuż po obiedzie, usłyszał, jak jego imię wykrzykuje ktoś z ulicy.

\- Harry! - Hermiona biegła ulicą, jej krzaczaste brązowe loki podskakiwały z każdym krokiem. Jej rodzice poszli za nią, wyraźnie zaskoczeni zmianą tempa ich córki.

\- Hermiono – powiedział Harry, wstając i witając się z przyjaciółką. - Właśnie doszedłem do wniosku, że bardzo się za tobą stęskniłem.

\- Wczoraj wróciłam z Francji – odpowiedziała, gdy rodzice już ją dogonili. Harry spotkał ich w Księgarni Esy i Floresy rok temu, ale tak naprawdę nie zamienił z nimi ani słowa, wśród chaosu, który wtedy tam panował, związanego z Lockhartem.

\- Twoi przyjaciele, Harry? - zapytał Florian, przynosząc mu lody do stołu.

\- Ach, tak – odpowiedział Harry. - To moja przyjaciółka ze szkoły, Hermiona Granger, a to są jej rodzice... - zatrzymał się jednak, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że nie zna ich imion.

\- William – powiedział ojciec Hermiony, wyciągając rękę. Gdy tylko pan Granger się uśmiechnął, Harry stwierdził, że Hermiona odziedziczyła ten uśmiech po nim. Był mężczyzną o solidnej budowie, wysoki, z szerokimi ramionami i prawie kwadratowym podbródkiem. Jego włosy były przystrzyżone i chociaż brązowe jak u Hermiony, były o kilka odcieni ciemniejsze.

\- A to moja żona, Jane – kontynuował. Pani Granger wyglądała jak znacznie starsza Hermiona, pomyślał Harry, z prawie identycznymi brązowymi lokami, ale zauważalnie bez kręconych zdobień, które często charakteryzowały Hermionę. Podobnie jak jej córka, twarz pani Granger była gładka, a jej brązowe oczy błyszczały inteligencją.

\- Miło mi was poznać – przywitał się Florian, kłaniając się. - Każdy przyjaciel Harry'ego jest moim przyjacielem. Co mogę przynieść?

\- Poproszę to samo, co Harry – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na stojące już na stole lody. - Z dodatkowym sosem czekoladowym, jeśli można?

\- Hermiono, kochanie, to trochę przesada, nie sądzisz? - spytała pani Granger.

\- Mamo, używam już nici dentystycznej dwa razy dziennie i szczotkuję zęby trzy razy dziennie – powiedziała z irytacją. - Nie mam ani jednej dziury.

\- Och, w porządku – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Doskonały wybór – przyznał Florian. - A dla rodziców?

\- Wanilia dla mnie – odpowiedziała pani Granger. - I czekolada dla niego – dodała, żartobliwie klepiąc męża po klatce piersiowej. Niecałą minutę lub dwie później, kiedy wszyscy Grangerowie usiedli i podano lody, Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła przesłuchiwać Harry'ego.

\- Jesteś tu sam, Harry? - zapytała podejrzliwie. - Nie widzę ciotki ani wujka w pobliżu, a Ron powiedział, że on i jego rodzina nie będą wcześniej niż przed późnym popołudniem.

\- Tak właściwie to jestem od jakiegoś czasu w Dziurawym Kotle.

\- Dlaczego jesteś sam, Harry? - zapytała Jane, a jej oczy zwęziły się w ten sam sposób co u córki.

\- To... hmm... długa historia – odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na stół.

\- O co chodzi, Harry? - dopytywała się Hermiona.

\- Cóż, użyłem trochę magii w obecności moich krewnych – zaczął, nie do końca pewien, jak zostanie to odebrane.

\- Ach, tak, pamiętamy te dni, prawda? - powiedział William z uśmiechem. - Hermiona robiła bardzo dziwne rzeczy, zanim otrzymała list.

\- Rzeczywiście – przyznała Jane, figlarnie się uśmiechając. - Pewnego dnia skarżyła się, że książki w naszym gabinecie nie są alfabetycznie ustawione, a w następnej chwili wszystkie książki wyfrunęły z półek i zaczęły się same układać.

\- Nie zaskakuje mnie to – odpowiedział Harry, śmiejąc się.

\- Mamo, przestań – powiedziała Hermiona, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się. - Wiesz, że to Harry Potter, mój przyjaciel ze szkoły?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – przyznał William, a na jego twarzy zagościł psotny uśmiech. - Naszym zadaniem jako rodziców jest upewnienie się, że poczujesz się zawstydzona w towarzystwie swoich znajomych.

\- Mimo to – zapytała Jane. - Co twoja obecność ma wspólnego z użyciem przez ciebie magii?

\- Przypadkowo nadmuchałem siostrę wuja – odpowiedział szybko Harry. - Moje wujostwo... nie lubi magii.

\- Kiedy mówisz, że nadmuchałeś, Harry, masz na myśli... - zaczęła Hermiona, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Jak balon, Hermiono – powiedział uspokajająco Harry. - Ale dla nich to żadna różnica, jak wiesz.

\- To jest odwracalne, prawda? – spytała Jane z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Tak, została nakłuta – odpowiedział Harry. - Ona nawet tego nie pamięta.

\- Też nie chciałbym o tym pamiętać – przyznał William.

\- Więc zostawili cię na resztę wakacji, bo nie lubią magii? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Jane. - William i ja z pewnością nie czujemy się komfortowo w towarzystwie magii, ale nigdy nie porzucilibyśmy Hermiony, aby radziła sobie sama.

\- Cóż, nie zrobili tego – odpowiedział Harry, z każdą chwilą będąc coraz bardziej samoświadomy. Odetchnął głęboko, nim kontynuował. - Uciekłem. - Patrzył na ich szybkie spojrzenia, które wymieniali między sobą.

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Hermiona, zapominając o swoich lodach.

\- Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział. Szybko streścił im wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do tego, że przebywał tutaj samotnie już przez dwa tygodnie.

\- Rozmawiałeś osobiście z ministrem magii? - zapytała z podziwem Hermiona. Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, właściwie jest naprawdę miły.

\- Ale, Harry – przerwała Jane. - Dlaczego uciekłeś?

\- Och, racja – odpowiedział Harry. Zwrócił się do Hermiony. - Czy opowiedziałaś swoim rodzicom o mojej historii?

\- Harry, oprócz Historii Hogwartu, jesteś jej ulubionym przedmiotem rozmów – odpowiedział William, uśmiechając się.

\- Tato!

\- Wiemy, że twoi rodzice zostali zabici przez kogoś, kogo nazwalibyśmy terrorystą – powiedziała Jane. - Oczywiście, zgodnie z tym, co powiedziała nam Hemriona, przypominało to wojnę domową. Zanim wsiadła do pociągu, opowiadała nam już o tobie i o tym, że miała wtedy nadzieję, że uda jej się z tobą spotkać. Wygląda na to, że byłeś sławny wcześniej, niż nauczyłeś się chodzić i mówić, Harry.

\- Nie wiedziałem o tym, dopóki nie dostałem listu – kontynuował swoją historię Harry. - Nie wiedziałem, że moi rodzice byli czarodziejami ani że należę do innego świata, ukrytego przed zwykłymi ludźmi. Ciotka i wujek nienawidzą magii, nigdy nie powiedzieli mi prawdy. Powiedzieli mi, że moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Właśnie dlatego uciekłem, rozumieją państwo, cóż, moje emocje zwyciężyły i nadmuchałem ciotkę Marge. Ona sama wiedziała tylko tyle, ile naopowiadał jej wujek. Mówiła o tym, jak bezwartościowi byli moi rodzice, jak moja mama była czarną owcą rodziny, a mój tata był pijanym bezrobotnym. Często mi to wmawiali. - Harry ledwo skończył swoje wyjaśnienia, gdy poczuł ciepło uścisku pani Granger. Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało sztywnieje pod wpływem jej dotyku, ale było to tylko chwilowe. Gdy pani Granger trzymała go w uścisku, jego ciało zareagowało nagłym odprężeniem.

\- Ty kochany biedny chłopcze – powiedziała, ocierając łzę z oczu. Jane nie chciała go puścić, ale Harry nagle poczuł zupełnie inny uścisk, była to Hermiona, jej miażdżący uścisk otoczył go, a krzaczaste włosy zasłaniały mu twarz. Harry był zaskoczony tym, że tak się przed nimi otworzył, wiedząc, że Hermiona była prawdopodobnie równie zszokowana co i on; nigdy nie mówił o swoim życiu rodzinnym.

\- Harry – powiedział William, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, kiedy Hermiona rozluźniła uścisk wokół niego. - Nie... nie zrobili ci krzywdy, prawda? - Harry poczuł, jak serce podskoczyło mu do gardła.

\- Eee, nie... nie, nie zrobili czegoś takiego – odpowiedział szybko Harry. - Oni po prostu nie lubią magii. Wszystko jest w porządku. Knot powiedział, że mogę tutaj zostać do końca wakacji, pod warunkiem, że nie będę wychodził do mugoli, to znaczy na normalny Londyn – dodał, patrząc przepraszająco na Grangerów. - Zameldowałem się u Toma przed zapadnięciem zmroku tamtej nocy.

\- W porządku – powiedział William, ponownie patrząc na żonę. - Chciałem tylko mieć pewność, nie chciałem sugerować, że... nie, to było nie na miejscu.

\- Rozumiem – powiedział Harry, czując, jak ogarnia go ulga. - Dziękuję. Naprawdę czuję się dobrze. Jest wiele rzeczy, które mnie tu zajmują i udało mi się skończyć już wszystkie prace domowe, które zadano nam na wakacje.

\- To wspaniale, kochanie – powiedziała pani Granger. - Hermiono, kiedy Weasleyowie mają się tu z nami spotkać?

\- Ron nie był konkretny – odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Co nie jest zaskoczeniem. Powiedział tylko, że będą po południu.

\- Nie ma pośpiechu, nic się nie dzieje – powiedział William, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego. - Hermiona mówiła mi, że jesteś sportowcem, Harry. Grasz w coś o nazwie...

\- Quidditch – podpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście – przyznał jej ojciec, kiwając głową. - Mówiła, że grasz na bardzo ważnej pozycji w drużynie?

\- Gram na pozycji szukającego – odpowiedział Harry. Następnie wyjaśnił najdrobniejsze szczegóły gry i swoją pozycję, którą Hermiona, mimo jej niezwykłej zdolności do zapamiętywania każdego szczegółu – zaniedbała, ponieważ nie miała doświadczenia z perspektywy osoby grającej w quidditcha.

\- Wiele oddałbym za to, aby móc obejrzeć tę grę – przyznał ojciec Hermiony, po tym, jak Harry opowiedział mu o tłuczku Zgredka.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan nie może? - zdziwił się Harry. - Czasami magiczni rodzice przychodzą na mecze, aby zobaczyć, jak grają ich dzieci.

\- Hermiona mówi, że to niemożliwe – odpowiedział William, wyglądając na przygnębionego. - Mówiła coś o zaklęciach, które skłaniają nas do szukania czegoś innego lub zapomnienia o tym, co aktualnie robimy.

\- Nie wspominając o tym, że musiałbyś dotrzeć tam pociągiem – dodała Hermiona. - Nie możesz wejść na peron.

\- Może porozmawiamy o tym z Dumbledorem, kiedy wrócimy – pomyślał Harry. - Jestem pewien, że jeśli to możliwe, to wiedziałby jak to zorganizować.

\- Byłbym zobowiązany, Harry – odpowiedział William, klepiąc Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Mógłbym zobaczyć ten wspaniały zamek, w którym się uczysz.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiono – powiedziała Hermiona. - Mugolom nigdy nie pozwolono odwiedzić Hogwartu. Zaklęcia uniemożliwiają im zobaczenie zamku. Wszystko, co będą widzieli to ruiny.

\- Myślę, że jest na to jakiś sposób. - odpowiedział Harry. - Spójrz na Filcha. Nie ma ani kropli magicznej krwi, a mimo to jest w Hogwarcie. - Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się.

\- Oczywiście – przyznała powoli. - Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć? Myślę, że masz rację Harry. Och, tak, porozmawiam z Dumbledorem zaraz po uczcie!

\- W takim razie możesz pójść ze mną, aby się z nim zobaczyć – powiedział Harry. - Mam się z nim spotkać po uczcie.

\- Nie masz jakichś kłopotów, prawda? - zapytała Hermiona, a jej podejrzenia na nowo się rozbudziły.

\- Właściwie to nie wiem dokładnie, ale...

\- Harry! Hermiona! - On i Grangerowie spojrzeli na ulicę, aby zobaczyć gromadkę rudowłosych Weasleyów idących w ich stronę. Ron biegł na przedzie, a tuż za nimi Fred i George. Państwo Weasleyowie szli z Ginny. Harry zauważył, że Percy jest nieobecny.

\- Kurczę, Harry, wszystko wydaje się przytrafiać tobie, prawda? - stwierdził Ron, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Och, jest w tym dobry, prawda Fred? – zgodził się George.

\- Zgadzam się z Georgem – dodał Fred, kiwając entuzjastycznie głową. - Jego zaprzeczanie jest takie naturalne...

\- O co wam chodzi? - spytała Hermiona.

\- Nie wiesz? - zapytał Ron z niedowierzaniem. Zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Nie powiedziałeś jej?

\- Nie powiedziałem jej o czym? - spytał Harry, lekko zirytowany.

\- Pokaż to Fred – powiedział Ron. Fred wręczył Ronowi zwinięty egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego, którego Ron zdążył już rozłożyć na stoliku, nim pojawili się jego rodzice. Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie Knota witającego Harry'ego przed Dziurawym Kotłem opatrzone dużymi drukowanymi literami:

**PIERWSZY UJAWNIONY CEL BLACKA**

**HARRY POTTER PRZEŻYŁ**

**DZIĘKI ODWAŻNEJ POMOCY BŁĘDNEGO RYCERZA**

**Pióra: Rity Sketeer**

Hermiona porwała gazetę ze stołu i zaczęła czytać na głos.

_Błędny Rycerz, którego obecnie kierowcą jest Ernie Prang i jego wierny asystent, Stan Shunpike, może być bohaterem roku. Syriusz Black był na wolności przez nieco ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny. W tym czasie po ulicach Magnolia Crescent w Surrey w środku nocy wędrowała pewna osoba. Nie kto inny jak Harry Potter. Na kogo mógł się natknąć? Zgadza się – na Syriusza Blacka! Dzięki przybyciu Błędnego Rycerza w odpowiednim czasie do miejsca zamieszkania Harry'ego Pottera, świat czarodziejów nie stracił swojego słynnego, tragicznego wybawiciela._

_Dlaczego Harry Potter, mogą zapytać czytelnicy? Nasza redaktorka zadał sobie to samo pytanie. Trudno byłoby znaleźć czarodzieja lub czarownicę, która nie zna opowieści o tym tragicznym bohaterze. Harry Potter, osierocony we wczesnym dzieciństwie, pozostaje do dziś jedynym znanym czarodziejem, który przeżył Śmiertelną Klątwę. Już sam ten wyczyn zasługuję na dużą sławę. Jednak to tajemnicza i jednoczesna porażka najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika, który kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemiach Wielkiej Brytanii, sprawiła, że Harry Potter stał się popularny w każdym domu, Chłopiec, który przeżył._

_Podczas gdy większość czarodziejów w Wielkiej Brytanii świętowała śmierć Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, Syriusz Black, jeden z najwierniejszych jego zwolenników, został zesłany do Azkabanu. Czytelnicy niezaznajomieni z historią Blacka powinni przeczytać wydanie z zeszłego tygodnia. Szansa na nieoczekiwane spotkanie Harry'ego Pottera z którymkolwiek z wiernych zwolenników Czarnego Pana jest tak wysoka, jak istnienie oswojonego Rogogona Węgierskiego. Można się zastanawiać, czy to spotkanie było przypadkiem, czy raczej zamierzonym działaniem? Nasza redaktorka uważa, że Harry Potter ma szczęście, że żyje._

_Dlaczego nasz młody bohater wędrował samotnie ulicami Wielkiej Brytanii? Z uprzejmą prośbą skierowaliśmy to pytanie do Ministerstwa, a także prośbę o podanie do publicznej wiadomości zapisów dotyczących bezpieczeństwa Harry'ego Pottera. Żądanie zostało odrzucone. Nie można się jednak zniechęcać, nasza wierna redaktorka ma swoje metody i źródła._

_Rozmawiając z Korneliuszem Knotem tej nocy, Harry Potter ujawnił ministrowi, że w jego domu doszło do kłótni z krewnymi odpowiedzialnymi za jego wychowanie. Szczegóły dotyczące dokładnej lokalizacji miejsca zamieszkania chłopca, a także szczegóły dotyczące bezpieczeństwa domu zostały zabezpieczone przed laty, przez ówczesną minister magii, Milicentę Bagnold, a następnie przez szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Bartemiusza Croucha Sr. i Albusa Dumbledore'a, Głównego Maga Wizengamotu. W Wizengamocie znany jest również fakt, że Albus Dumbledore jest również magicznym strażnikiem Harry'ego Pottera, honorowy tytuł nadawanym tym, którzy organizują opiekę osieroconym magicznym dzieciom niemającymi innych żyjących magicznych krewnych, którzy mogliby się nimi zaopiekować._

_Chociaż szczegóły tej sprzeczki nie są w dużej mierze znane, członkowie Urzędu Przypadkowego Użycia Czarów zostali wysłani do miejsca zamieszkania Harry'ego Pottera, gdzie donieśli, że przebili i zmodyfikowali pamięć jednego z mugoli, Marjorie Dursley, która, jak się wydaje, została przez emocjonalny wybuch Harry'ego Pottera, napompowana do rozmiarów znacznie większych niż jej normalna sylwetka._

_Jednak prawdziwy motyw ministra wydaje się ostrzeżeniem dla naszego bohatera, który zakończył swoje spotkanie ostrym przypomnieniem, na które wszyscy powinniśmy zwrócić uwagę: „... Black jest przekonany, że może przywrócić Sam-Wiesz-Kogo z powrotem do władzy, jeśli [Harry] zostaniesz pokonany, tak jak kiedyś ty pokonałeś Czarnego Pana... jego myśli są szalone, głupie, obłąkane, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla Blacka... stracił wszystko tej nocy, kiedy Sam-Wiesz-Kto stracił swoją moc, a on, jak wielu innych podobnych mu osób, pociąga się do odpowiedzialności za tą stratę"._

_Opinia co do brutalnej szczerości Knota w stosunku do młodego chłopca na pewno wywoła spore kontrowersje, ale nasza redaktorka obawia się, że taka wiadomość może być zbyt przytłaczająca dla czarodzieja w wieku trzynastu lat._

Hermiona podała gazetę rodzicom i spojrzała na Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi i przerażonymi oczami.

\- Kim jest ten Syriusz Black? - zapytał William, patrząc na Artura i Molly. Weasleyowie zgromadzili się wokół stołu, a Artur ściągnął mocno pozszywaną podróżną pelerynę.

\- Może kolejna partia deseru? - zaproponował pan Weasley, machając do Floriana. - To zajmie trochę czasu.


End file.
